Everything Happens For a Reason
by cheyenne123rocks
Summary: Danyelle White, Ryan White's sister, helps her family get throgh Ryan's troubles. With people tourturing and taounting the family, Danyelle finds her TRUE love. But, her love me might be married to the DEVIL herself, and famous. A MICHAEL JACKSON Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Before A/N HEY FELLOW FANS, THIS IS MY NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Everything Happens For A Reason.

Chapter 1- New Friend, Old problems

Danyelle POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. What time is it? I asked myself mentally. "Ugh." I said then rolled over and grabbed my phone. "Hello." I said answering it.

"Danni it's me Ryan. Are you coming over today?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, how are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Still battling with the court, and school system to get me back in school. Mom cries at night. But guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I got a call about three weeks ago from, Michael Jackson." He said.

I choked out, "Michael Jackson?"

"Yes, you silly goose. We've hung out a lot, and he want to meet you. So he will be over for lunch. You do know that your entire room is in Michael Jackson? How's Coco?" He asked.

"I know Michael Jackson is on my walls, I just hope he doesn't ask to see my room. Coco is great. She got a few more toys yesterday." I said.

"Mike has already seen your room and he liked it." Ryan said.

"Did you say he already saw it?" I asked sighing deeply.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later. Mom needs me." He said.

"Bye, little brother." I said.

"Bye, big sister." He said and hung up.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and combed and straightened my red hair.

I heard my phone ringing and heard that familiar ringtone; You Rock My World was playing.

"Hey Nat." I said answering the phone.

"What's up bestie?" she asked.

"Nothing, getting ready to go to moms and dads. If you want, we can hang when I come back, and after I say hi to Ryan." I said.

"Sounds cool, so I'll text you." She said.

"Okay. See you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye."

I put my phone on the counter and looked through my closet for a really nice outfit. I decided on a pair of fitting jeans and a nice blouse. On the top right corner of my blouse, it had the initials MJ sewn into it. Which I thought was really cute.

I grabbed my phone, purse and keys before heading out the door. I got into my nice Mustang, and plugged my Iphone into my car, and started playing Michael Jackson. After, bad came on, all time low started to play. My favorite band.

I pulled into my parent's driveway and cut the engine. I grabbed my belongings; Purse, phone, IPod, and keys and went into the house. I opened the front door, and no one was around. I couldn't hear anybody, so I called out.

"Mom, Dad, Ryan. I'm home. Anyone here?" I asked.

"Out back sweetheart." Dad said.

I laid my jacket on the back of the door and sat my purse down. I walked out back and followed all the talking. "You know, Danyelle graduated from college about two years ago." Mom said. I guess they started bragging about me.

I walked into view and daddy was the first to say something. "Danyelle, oh good you're here. Danyelle meet Michael Jackson." He said looking a Michael.

"It's good to finally meet the famous Danyelle; your family has been talking about." He said reaching out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Jackson." I said shaking his hand.

"Okay, let's work on that. Please call me Michael or Mike." He said.

"Okay… Michael." I said.

"Way better." He said winking.

"Who's ready to go out for lunch?" Dad asked.

Everyone nodded and mom said, "Great let's go."

We picked out a nice place to eat and went. When we got there, we were seated, and we all began to order. Michael got a ceaser salad, with lemon water. Mom got a Fruit salad and so did dad. Ryan got a Tuna salad sandwich, and I settled with a garden salad, with Lime water.

"So Danyelle, I heard you graduated college a couple of years ago." Michael said.

"Yea, I got my doctors degree, majored in dance, and have my minor in Teaching. So it took me three years longer to finish, but it was worth it. How do you like being in the business and music career?" I asked.

"Well, there are down parts, but overall, I love it. It was something I was brought to earth to do. You know? Some people are brought to the Earth to make a difference, and that's what I'm going to do." He said. I just smiled from ear to ear.

"Yea, I know." I said. He winked. I blushed for like a quick second and I think Michael noticed it. He started laughing. I laughed along. Mom, Dad, and Ryan was looking at us like we were crazy. We just laughed even more. Soon lunch was over, and we were heading back to my parents place.

Michael and I were chatting the entire way there. I noticed Mom and Dad whispering in the front. I looked at Michael and mouthed, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

He shook his head no. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I started looking for my phone, and couldn't find it; I could have sworn I had it. "Ugh… Where is my phone?" I said, and I meant it to be for myself.

"Let me call it. What's your number?" Michael asked.

"555-555-5555." I said. He dialed it and heard my phone ringing. Then I saw Ryan with a guilty grin. "RYAN! Give me back my phone, wait… why did you have my phone ANYWAY?" I asked grabbing my phone from his jacket pocket.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed that your phone was missing." Ryan said. I smacked him upside the head.

"Mom, Danyelle Deborah Callie White hit me." He said. "He deserved it." I defended back. "Hey, calm down. We are all family. Behave, we have a guest." Mom said referring to Michael.

"Sometimes my brothers and I fight like that. I pretty used to it." He said.

My phone vibrated and I saw that I had a text message from Natalie. I decided to call her.

"Hey Nat." I said.

"Hey, are you home?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet. I'm in the car with mom and dad, Ryan and Michael." I said. I had a smile on my face, knowing she would ask Michael who.

"Michael…" she said, waiting for me to finish his name.

I put my phone on speaker and let everyone in the car listen. "Michael Jackson." I said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"What are you smoking? Are you crazy? Michael Jackson, you are playing a prank on me aren't you?" she asked.

"Nat. We just pulled up at mom's house, turn on your webcam and log into video chat, I'll show you." I said.

"Okay." And with that she hung up.

"Michael, would you like to meet my friend Natalie?" I asked.

He nodded.

I went over to the computer and logged into chat, I made Michael hide for a second.

"Hey Natalie, you there?" I asked.

I saw her face appear on the screen. "Natalie I would like you to meet my friend Michael." Michael pulled up a chair and waved. She gasped and didn't move.

"Natalie?" I said waving my hand In front of the screen.

"Natalie are you okay?" Michael asked. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Yea, I'm fine. Danni, sorry I doubted you, I have to get myself under control. I will talk to you and Michael later okay." And with that she turned her webcam off.

"She seems nice." He said.

"She is once you really get to know her; you saw the in shock Natalie." I said.

"Figures." He said.

Michael was so easy to get along with; I really forgot he was a celebrity. It was like he was an actual person.

"I have to head home, Natalie is coming over." I said.

"Okay, Angel. Drive safe, and call us later." Dad said kissing my cheek. I kissed moms forehead and hugged Ryan, saving the best for last. I hugged Michael and he kissed my cheek. I blushed like a rose.

"You should smile way more." He whispered in my ear, touching my chin, and making my knees go weak, but I kept strong.

"Aww thanks." I said.

"I'll walk you out, I'm heading home too." He said, I nodded.

We walked out and he walked me to my car. "Bye Michael thanks for walking me to my car." I said.

"Bye, it was no problem, anytime." He said.

I got in my car and watched him get into his limo through my rearview mirror. I pulled out my phone and stored Michael's number.

MICHAEL POV

Danyelle Deborah Callie White. A very pretty girl with a very pretty name. She was star struck, I was love struck. I was waiting for the right time to ask her on a date.

DANYELLE POV

I arrived home and unlocked my door. I walked in and turned on the lamp that would guide me to my living room light switch. Then I flipped on the living room light.

I set my bag down and put my phone in my pocket.

I went to my bedroom and put on a pair of shorts, and right when I was taking my shirt off, someone cleared their throat behind me. I whipped around, and there was my ex boyfriend Drew.

I screamed and he got up and covered my mouth. "Let go of me." I kept yelling. He was trying to pull my clothes off.

"Oh, my Danyelle. Put me in prison, because you deserved a good beating. You selfish little slut." Drew said slapping me across the face. I tried to hit him back, but he pushed me against the wall.

He punched me in the face, and gave me a busted lip. I was able to lift my leg and kick him in the balls, and he fell over and I ran. "I'll get you, you little bitch!" he yelled. I ran down the street with only a pair of shorts, socks, and a bra on.

I had no clue where I was, but I couldn't stop, I was terrified of him.

I tried to call my parents, "Answer the phone, answer the phone, ugh, fucking voicemail."I said

Michael! Something in my head said.

I called Michael and he answered.

"Michael!" I said.

"Danyelle is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have no clue where I am and I'm scared, Michael, I'm scared." I said, and finally let myself cry.

"Look around you and tell me what you see." He said.

I looked around and I saw a restaurant with green signs, and a discount store.

"Michael, I see a restaurant with green signs, next to a store that says Toney's Discount and Pawn." I said.

"I know where you are; Stay put and look out for a black SUV. I'm coming to get you." He said, and hung up.

MICHAEL POV

"Lisa, it's a done deal. I'm going to get her whether you like it or not. She means the world to Ryan, and lord knows that if something happened to her, I would feel guilty. Bye Lisa." I said turning around and walking to the door.

"Why does she mean more to you than me? I'm your wife." She said.

"But Ryan is my special friend, and that's his sister." I said.

"Fine, but I'm leaving. Gosh. You're so idiotic sometimes." She said.

I let it slide and said, "Bye Lisa, and if you're going to leave, be my guest. You're the one who is so damn needy." I said and walked away. She gasped.

"Michael Joseph Jackson, don't you walk away from me." She said, and I closed the front door.

I got in my car and set off to find Danyelle.

DANYELLE POV

I saw Michael pull over.

"Oh my god. Danni, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

I got in the car and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black eye, busted lip, and bruises everywhere. I looked… beat-up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Here we go, I knew he would ask and I didn't want to tell him.

"Ummm…"

A/N: Hello. I hope you like the first chapter. How bad am I, I left you all with a cliffhanger. Well, if you have any ideas, tell me PLEASE! They are always welcome! Hugs and' Cupcakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, I knew he would ask and I didn't want to tell him.

"Ummm…" I said trying to find the right words.

"Danni, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just letting you know that I'm here." He said patting my shoulder.

"Oh, Michael. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" I asked him.

He reached in the back and pulled out a signed t-shirt by him. "I always keep them so I can throw them to my fans." He said.

I nodded my head and the t-shirt on.

"Do not pay attention to Lisa. She's being very stupid today. So if she's mean, ignore her and go to the room I've given you. Oh, and if she even thinks about touching you, stand your ground and yell my name. I don't care if she's my wife; we don't even get along now-a-days." He was just speaking his mind.

"Then why are you together?" I asked.

"She's the only girl I've ever loved. I try everything to keep her happy, it just doesn't work." He sighed.

"Then you don't need to be with a girl like that." I said.

"Oh look, were home. I'll show you around Neverland tomorrow, right now get some sleep." He said.

"Okay." And I nodded.

Michael and I walked into the house, and there was Lisa waiting for us.

"Michael Joseph Jackson… where have you been?" she asked.

"I had a problem, so he came to help me." I said.

"Um, I was talking to my husband, not some tramp like you." She said.

"I'm not the tramp you are. You spoiled little brat. Everyone knows your son is Marlon's have you told Michael that." She jumped in shock.

Michael jumped, and I've never seen him so sad and so angry.

"Is it true?" Michael asked.

Lisa shook her head…yes.

"Get the hell out of my house." Michael said.

Lisa started crying. "But, Michael. It's not my fault." She said.

He just walked right up to his room and locked the door.

"See what you did. LEAVE!" I yelled.

"This is my house. You should be the one getting out." She said.

"You just upset my best friend. I swear to it, you hurt him again and I will KILL you." I said.

Lisa growled and left.

I walked to Michael's bedroom, which wasn't hard to find, since the master bedroom is the one with double doors. I knocked and no one answered.

"Michael. I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you. If you want to talk we can talk." I said. Still no answer.

Then I saw a servant and asked her if there was a guitar anywhere that I could borrow. She went and got it for me.

"Ah. Thank you…" I said

"Marie. My name is Marie." She said.

"Marie. I'll remember that. I'm Danyelle. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. Marie was very polite.

"I have to get back to work. See you around." She said walking off.

I started thinking of a song to sing to him.

"Michael. I'm going to sing you a song, that I wrote when I was 13. It's a good song. I hope you like it."

"**There's a hero**

**if you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul **

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand For you to hold**

**You can find love If you search within yourself**

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away **

**Hold on **

**There will be tomorrow**

**In time**

**You'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you"**

After singing that song and pouring all of my passion in it. Michael finally opened the door.

"That was beautiful." He said. "I didn't know you could sing or write songs."

"There's a lot of talent that I keep hidden." I said.

I got up and sat the guitar down.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Let me tell you, you could be making millions singing and writing songs." He said.

"I'm sure I could, but it seems like a lot of work."

"I can take you under my wing in the music business, and teach you all you need to know. Just at least try one song. Just do one song." He said pleading.

"Okay, I will try it."

"Yes. Thank you." He said hugging me once again tightly.

"Which room is mine, I'm tired." I said.

He grabbed my hand a pulled me to a room a few doors down from his. "This one." He said.

"Okay. Thanks see you in the morning." He nodded and went back to his room. I started singing, to get myself to go to sleep. "And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive." I sung going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Thanks see you in the morning." He nodded and went back to his room. I started singing, to get myself to go to sleep. "And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive." I sung going to sleep.

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. "Ryan, leave me alone. Get off my bed." I said.

"Good morning to you too! I'm not Ryan, but I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

I recognized the voice and jumped up. "Michael!" I hugged him.

"It's like you haven't seen me in weeks." He said laughing, and then he tackled me down. I started laughing like crazy. "Michael!" I said laughing.

"We need to talk Mike." I said.

He instantly stopped and looked at me.

"The night you came and got me I was nearly raped." He choked on his own breath and said, "Danni, oh lord, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm terrified he will come back looking for me." I said, with tears nearly in my eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

"My ex-boyfriend Drew. The day he moved into my house he started to abuse me and beat me. I kept making up excuses and covering for him. My mom called the cops on him and when the police came they heard me screaming, busted my door down, and caught him in the act of throwing a lamp at my face. Left me with a black eye, and busted lip. He went to prison for 6 years, and he said when he got out he would come looking for me, and that's exactly what he did. He was waiting at my house, tried to rape me but I got away and called you." I said. Crying like a baby.

"Oh, well thank god your alright. It's okay your safe now, don't even worry about him hurting you, I've got you, and as long as you're my friend, you're protected." He said.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Oh and Lisa and I are getting a divorce. She's signing the papers right now as we speak. She's also packing her stuff." I jumped up and down. "Thank you. She was no good anyway." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said. And I started laughing.

"Breakfast is ready." He said. I got up and put my hair in a bun, and walked into the kitchen with Michael, and there was Lisa giving me an evil glare.

"Back off." I said. She just turned around and walked away.

I saw Michael smile from ear to ear. It made me smile to see him happy.

"Mr. Jackson, everything is settled. You keep what is yours, she keeps what was hers." The lawyer said.

"When is she going to be gone for good?" I asked.

"In about five minutes ma'am." He said.

"Please don't call me ma'am you make feel old. Call me Danyelle or Danni. That way I feel as young as I am." I said.

"Yes, Danyelle." I said.

"That's more like it." I said and winked.

We ate breakfast and headed down to record some of my songs, starting with Hero.

I recorded it and I asked Michael if I could do a few more songs.

"Mike, next let's do Concrete Angel." He nodded and I started to sing.

"**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<strong>

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<strong>

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<strong>

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late<strong>

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<br>**  
><strong>A statue stands in a shaded place<br>An angel girl with an upturned face  
>A name is written on a polished rock<br>A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel"<strong>

By the end of this song Michael and I both had tears in our eyes.

"Choose one more for me please Danni." I nodded my head.

"How about Best Thing I never had?" I asked.

"Great. Sing away." He said.

"**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<strong>

**There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<strong>

**Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<br>**

**I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<strong>

**Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>Baby good lookin' out<strong>

**I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'll never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now<strong>

**I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye**

**I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<strong>

**I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**Goes around, comes back around  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now"**

"Great. I'll send this to a few people and get everything started. You will be a millionaire with these songs." He said and kissed my cheek.

I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Hello." She said.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"Michael is sending off a few songs I wrote to producers, and if they are good enough I will be a singer." I said, happier than happy.

"That's great. You are with Michael." She said.

"Yep. Well I have to go clear some things; I'll call you later okay mom. Bye love you." I said.

"Love you too." She said and hung up.

I went exploring around the house, and ended up outside with the animals. Marie told me about each animal, and one of the giraffes was named Danyelle. Could you believe that?

"Want to go shopping?" someone asked from behind me.

"Don't scare me like that Michael. And only if you want to." I said.

"I want to. Let's go." He said.

"Wait a minute, let me freshen up." I said. I ran upstairs and brushed my hair and teeth. I put my red hair up in a ponytail, and threw a on a red hoodie.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said.

We walked outside and got into the limo. We were soon at a mall.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Let's just walk and see." he said.

He held my hand and intertwined our fingers together, and we started walking in the mall. Soon I heard my song Hero playing in the mall.

"Michael, this is me singing. They did it already."I said.

"They gave you 25 million for these songs and I signed a contract saying that you would have to make at least three more songs and one tour. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Oh thank you Michael." I said, hugging him.

"LOOK! It's Danyelle White. The girl who sung this song. She is great!" People came rushing up to me and Michael. "And she's with Michael !" The girl said.

I signed a few autographs and Michael did too. I went to this one dress shop and Michael bought me like 6 dresses and shoes. I really didn't want him spending his money on me.

Then I got a few pairs of pajamas and some regular jeans and shirts, mostly dresses, shoes, and jewelry.

"Thanks Michael." I said.

"No problem anytime." He said.

Soon we arrived back at his house and I was exhausted.

We crashed in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

We crashed in his room.

MICHAEL POV

I woke up to Danyelle moving; I smiled then quietly got out of bed. I grabbed her bags of clothing and shoes and went to hang them in my closet.

I hung a light blue halter dress, a pink dress, a black mini dress, a dark purple dress, a white long dress, and I but about a hundred pairs of shoes in my closet. Man, this girl can shop.

I went into the kitchen to find Lisa there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I left a dress, I saw you too sleeping so I decided to leave you alone and wait." She said.

"Well get your dress and leave." I said.

She followed me back to my bedroom and Danyelle was still sleeping. Lisa was looking through the closet, "I can't find it." She said.

"Well then it's not here." I said, pushing her along out of my bedroom.

I shut the door quietly behind us.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked.

"No, but sometimes you really made me mad, I just didn't want to say anything." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Okay. Stay for lunch then." I said.

She nodded.

DANYELLE POV

I woke up to no one beside me in bed. I figured Michael might have gone to the bathroom.

I walked quietly into the living room, and there Michael and Lisa kissing.

"Michael." I said with tears in my eyes. I though after all these months of me and Michael, and no Lisa, he might have fallen for me like I've fallen for him.

He turned and jumped up. "No, Danni, It's not what you think. She kissed me." He said.

"I don't care who kissed who, the point is you were kissing." I said crying.

I ran into the bedroom packing my things. "Danyelle, where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere other than here, Michael the truth is I've fallen in love with you. The months we've hung out, I fell for you. But you're with Lisa. So get married again. But she'll cheat again. Unlike me." I said walking out with the last of my things.

"Goodbye Michael. Lisa congrats, you won. Keep him." I said. Slamming the door behind me.

"DANYELLE, WAIT." Michael said calling after me. I got into the limo and cried even more.

How could he do this to me, what did I do.

**2 Months Later…**

MICHAEL POV

It's been two months and all I think about is Danyelle. She left me all because Lisa kissed me. I felt so guilty, and I felt so lonely. I've tried calling, texting, and everything else.

But, I think I have the perfect idea.

DANYELLE POV

I was sitting on the couch and my friends Kelly and Lindsey were over. We were watching a movie marathon, and eating Ice Cream.

Then, my phone rang. I thought it was Michael so I told Kelly to answer it.

"Hello." Kelly said.

"No, this is her friend Kelly, May I ask who's speaking?" she asked.

"Hold on, I'll get her." She handed the phone to me.

"This is Danyelle." I said.

"Hi, this is the MTV producer and this year you have been nominated for the female of the year award and we want you to come out to the awards, just in case you win. We also want you to sing a song. You can bring a guest." The producer said.

"Yes, Yes, I will sing. OMG! This is great."

"Okay the awards are Friday." He said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I started jumping up and down, and Kelly was jumping with me.

"VMA's really." I said to myself.

"OMG!" Kelly yelled.

"What song can I sing?" I said.

"Write a new one, and that way you will surprise your fans." Lindsey said.

"You are Genius." I said and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

We sat for about three hours and came up with a great song.

**Put Your Records On**

**Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

**Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright**  
><strong>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<strong>  
><strong>Oh, don't you hesitate.<strong>

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**  
><strong>You go ahead, let your hair down<strong>  
><strong>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,<strong>  
><strong>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

**Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,**  
><strong>Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,<strong>  
><strong>(just relax, just relax)<strong>  
><strong>Don't you let those other boys fool you,<strong>  
><strong>Got to love that afro hair do.<strong>

**Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright**  
><strong>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.<strong>  
><strong>Don't you think it's strange?<strong>

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**  
><strong>You go ahead, let your hair down<strong>  
><strong>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,<strong>  
><strong>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

**'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake**  
><strong>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<strong>  
><strong>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?<strong>  
><strong>Do what you want to.<strong>

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**  
><strong>You go ahead, let your hair down<strong>  
><strong>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,<strong>  
><strong>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**  
><strong>You go ahead, let your hair down<strong>  
><strong>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,<strong>  
><strong>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>

**Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow**

"This is great, now let's sleep. We are shopping tomorrow." I said. And we all passed out on the couch, well Lindsey slept on the other couch, while Kelly and I slept on one.

MICHAEL POV

She said yes. She said she would be there, and not only that, but sing. Wow, this is amazing.

I'm wearing an all red tux to the awards, and I'm going to sing a song too!

I decided to lie down and get some rest. Two days till the awards. I kept thinking that until I fell asleep.

DANYELLE POV

We woke up and decided to go out for breakfast. We were sitting down until people came up.

"Ms. White, can I have your autograph?" a kid asked.

"Sure." I said smiling from ear to ear, I loved my fans, but sometimes I need my privacy and alone time.

People were snapping pictures, and everything. I just kept smiling.

After breakfast, we went dress shopping, I told the MTV people I was bringing my two friends and they got me and extra seat, I couldn't choose between my best friends.

We were in the store and Kelly picked out this really cute blue dress with black trimming, Lindsey got the really extravagant deep purple dress, like the one… Michael bought me.

Everything still has to do with Michael. I thought I was over him, maybe not.

I got this rich red colored dress with Black high heels. We were going to rock this show, being the best looking there. I paid for the dresses and we decided to go home and rest up for the awards.

Morning of awards…

We were up and getting ready. I let Lindsay do my make-up, she was great when it came to make-up.

We were all standing in front of the mirror admiring how sexy we looked.

"You guys ready to head out?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"Yea, wait! We need clutches." Said Kelly.

She came back with 3 colored clutches, black, silver, and black with red trimming.

Kelly gave me the one with the red trimming, Lindsay the silver one, and took the all black to herself.

The limo was waiting for us outside when we got in.

We were very excited and anxiously waiting to get there.

Finally we arrived and the limo driver helped each and every one of us out. "Thank you" we each said. Reporters came up to us and started snapping photos and throwing questions at us.

We finally made it inside and found our seats. I was the second to sing so I went backstage.

I was walking around to greet the celebrities just to make a few friends. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. There was Michael in front of me.

"Michael! It's so great to see you again." I said hugging him and he hugged me back.

"It's good to see you too! I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you to. I have to get ready, because I'm performing, but come find me after the show is over and if you're going to the party, we could go together." I said.

"I'd love that. I'm also performing I wrote a new song and im dedicating it to you." He said.

I hugged him once more and said, "Thanks. I've really missed you."

"Next up, the newest singer who has topped the charts, and everyone's heart. Here is Danyelle." And I could hear the whole crowd cheering.

"This song goes out to all the girls!"

"Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<br>Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
>Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,<br>(just relax, just relax)  
>Don't you let those other boys fool you,<br>Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.<br>Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
>Do what you want to.<p>

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow"

I poured my heart and soul into this song and rocked it.

"Thank you." I said wiping a few tears from my face.

I took a seat in-between Kelly and Lindsay.

"You did great." They greeted me with.

Soon it was time for Michael to perform.

"Next to perform, is the one and only, the king of pop, Michael Jackson."

"This one goes out to my friend Danyelle."

"Don't walk away  
>See I just can't find the right thing to say<br>I try but all my pain gets in the way  
>Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay<br>Should I get down on my knees and pray

And how can I stop losing you  
>How can I begin to say<br>When there's nothing left to do but walk away

I close my eyes  
>Just to try and see you smile one more time<br>But it's been so long now all I do is cry  
>Can't we find some love to take this away<br>'Cause the pain gets stronger every day

How can I begin again  
>How am I to understand<br>When there's nothing left to do but walk away

See now why  
>All my dreams been broken<br>I don't know where we're going  
>Everything we said and all we done now<br>Don't let go, I don't wanna walk away  
>Now why<br>All my dreams are broken  
>Don't know where we're going<br>Everything begins to set us free  
>Can't you see, I don't wanna walk away<p>

If you go, I won't forget you girl  
>Can't you see that you will always be<br>Even though I had to let you go  
>There' nothing left to do<br>Don't walk away

I was sitting in my chair with tears in my eyes. I truly loved Michael and was being so selfish to admit it. I needed to apologize and I needed to do it now.


End file.
